


Peaceful

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anti(?)-villain Riku, M/M, Number of chapters is subject to change, Only time will tell with that one, Tags will updated with fic, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: After Riku witnesses Sora's death during a battle, the darkness overtakes him once again, and like last time, he's not fighting it, but using it. While the Warriors of Light have lost two of their number, Riku seeks out revenge for his childhood friend, and maybe a way to bring him back.





	

            It had happened so fast Riku hadn’t even seen the blow that had managed to take Sora down. He’d only seen Sora’s bright eyes, his massive grin, his keyblade slung over one of his slender shoulders. He’d opened his mouth to say something, probably another cocky brag that would make Riku simultaneously roll his eyes while internally bursting with pride.

            But he didn’t get to say anything, only got to breathe in, before he was face-down on the floor, his keyblade lying at Riku’s feet. It was so sudden, for almost a minute all Riku could do was stand, mentally trying to tie everything detail he could see together like he was staring at a puzzle—the puddle of blood on the ground, the hole in Sora’s jacket, the hole in Sora’s sternum, the warmth spreading out along his chest and stomach as Sora’s blood began to stick his shirt to his skin like glue. The disappearing dark portal on a nearby rooftop.

            “Sora!” The silence was broken by Riku’s voice, but it sounded far away to his ears. He knelt down, the puddle of blood soaking into his jeans as he rolled Sora over. His skin was pale, his eyes glassy like a doll’s. Riku held his hand over Sora’s mouth, moved it down to his chest, and as Sora’s breath ceased, his own picked up, dangerously heavy and quick. “Sora, get up! I know you’re tougher than this, get up!”

            He’d never been as talented with magic as Sora had been, especially magic that didn’t stem from his darkness. He placed his hand over the hole in Sora’s torso, small but enough to rip through his internal organs, enough to take his breath from him in seconds. He tried to summon a Curaga, but all he’d managed was a weak cure, one that drained him all of all of his energy and had only managed to make the wound smaller.

            “Shit, shit, shit, shit,” he whispered under his breath, his eyesight blurring as tears began to well up in his eyes. He shook his head, desperately trying to clear his mind as he reached into his pocket and rifled around. It had been almost three days since he and Sora had stopped by a shop. He remembered that Sora had mentioned having no items left. He managed to pull out two Ethers and an Elixer.

            He popped the Ethers in his mouth and chewed quickly, shivering when the gooey, violently minty inside hit his tongue, but he bore through it. He pulled the lid off of the Elixer with his teeth and spit it out. He pulled Sora’s shirt up, wincing when it got caught on the bloodied skin.

            “It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay, I promise,” Riku promised. He lightly tipped the Elixer, pouring the clear, sparkling liquid over his wound.

            The blood washed away from his stomach, giving Riku a clear view of the wound. It was clean—it was a perfect circle, a clean, one-off shot. Sora didn’t stand a chance.

            Neither did the Elixer. Sora was already too far gone. The Elixer was as effective at healing him as water.

            Riku’s vision cleared, his breathing slowed, as he heard voices shouting out behind him. “Sora! Riku! Are you over here!? Where are you?” Kairi, with Lea probably with her.

            Riku should have called out to them, he knew that. But he couldn’t. Not when Sora’s death had just been his fault, when he hadn’t been able to push him out of the way or react fast enough to save him.

            There was a familiar tugging at his chest, like his heart was simultaneously being squeezed while also trying to jump out of his chest. Darkness.

            “What’s that smell?” Kairi asked, retching. She was close.

            “I don’t know, but it can’t be good.” Lea.

            Riku leaned down, lightly pressing his lips against Sora’s cold, unresponsive ones. As he pulled away, he used one hand to move Sora’s eyelids downward. He looked young, peaceful, like he was fourteen again and taking a nap on the beach while Riku busted his ass working on that stupid raft.

            “Falling asleep on me while I do all the work, Sora? Typical,” Riku whispered, his voice shaky and cracking.

            “Sora!? Riku!?”

            “Take care of Kairi, alright? I’ll be back for you.”

            Riku moved Sora off of his lap and stood up. He reached into his heart, seeking out the darkness that was growing inside of him. “We’re over here, Kairi!” Riku called out, summoning a dark portal. He stepped inside and closed it just as the pair of redheads arrived, Kairi’s shrill scream the last thing he heard when the door between Twilight Town and the Dark Corridor closed.


End file.
